This invention relates to a substance which retards or prevents the growth and development of lower forms of organisms injurious to higher forms of life. More particularly this invention is directed to a polish containing an antiseptic which hardens when air dried on an object and maintains its disinfectant characteristics for days and even several months when the antiseptic polish is applied to a surface such as a door knob, toilet seat, shopping cart handle, etc.